The Third Wheel
by xblueflowerx
Summary: Ash finds a girl, Ash really likes the girl, Ash wants to be with the girl but there's just a little, yellow hurdle for him to overcome


...

_This is going pretty well for a first date. _Ash thought to himself as the red-head on top of him slipped her hands under his shirt and onto his chest. _Okay, really well._

It had been a while since he'd had much luck with a girl but tonight it seemed things were definitely going his way. He'd have to thank Gary later for introducing them.

As the pairs tongues danced and battled for dominance Ash was planning his next move.

_Come on Ketchum, you've got to make this smooth. _Ash slowly began moving his hands from their place on her back to a lower position. _Almost there. _He thought as his hands got closer to their destination. _Okay, just a little bit more and..._

"Pika?" The pair pulled apart to see the electric Pokémon right next to their heads. His front paws placed on the sofa cushion for balance, head leant to one side, eyes wide with confusion.

"Oh my god!" Misty said sitting up, but remaining on top of Ash, "Who's this little cutie?"

"That's Pikachu." Ash said glaring at the mouse hoping he'd get the hint and leave but he was too busy watching the girl on top of his trainer.

"He's gorgeous." She said getting off of him and sitting on the floor next to Pikachu.

The Pokémon watched the girl curiously but made no attempts at moving. Misty held her hand out towards him and waited. Pikachu stared at her hand before slowly edging closer to her. The mouse held his nose out towards the hand before burying his head in it. Misty smiled and scratched him behind the ears.

Ash, watching the whole thing, threw his hands over his eyes and groaned. His cuteness was no contest for Pikachu's, maybe tonight wasn't going his way.

"You alright?" Misty asked as Pikachu climbed onto her lap and rolled onto his back, indicating that he wanted his tummy to be tickled, "Ash?" She glanced over shoulder.

"Huh?" He asked removing his hands, "Did you say something?" The girl laughed, at both the boy who had trouble listening and the Pokémon gurgling happily in her lap.

"I asked if you were alright."

"Oh right, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking that maybe I should put Pikachu in the kitchen, he must be tired." Ash knew full well that Pikachu was a night creature but he just needed to get rid of him.

"Bless him." Misty said picking up Pikachu and bringing him to eye level. "Are you tired? Is my little gorgeous tired?" The Pokémon smiled at the girl who then proceeded to place little kisses on his cheeks.

Ash glared at the pair, he'd worked all night to get those lips and Pikachu managed to get them in five minutes. What does a Pokémon have that he doesn't? _Weird train of thought Ketchum, don't go there. _Ash shook his head to try to remove the images that flashed through his mind.

"Well if he wants some sleep I better leave him to it." Misty said placing Pikachu on the floor and getting up.

"What?" Ash asked getting up as well.

"I think I'm going to head home." She smiled and walked towards the door. Ash and Pikachu followed after her, both quite taken by the girl. "I had a really good time." She said leaning in and giving Ash a kiss, "Call me."

"Yeah, course."

"Bye gorgeous." Misty said bending down and giving Pikachu a quick kiss on the head before leaving.

"Pikachu?" The Pokémon asked as he watched Misty walk away.

"Don't worry buddy, she'll be back."

...

_This time I will not be outdone by a Pokémon. _Ash thought as he served up dinner for Misty. _Gary has cooked food, and as far as Misty knows I did it, surely tonight I'll have all her attention._ He grabbed the two plates and walked over to the table.

"You didn't have to do all this for me." She smiled as he placed the food in front of her.

"Its fine, I actually enjoyed it." Blatant lie but she'll never know.

"So you like cooking?"

"Oh yeah." He looked down and started to eat. _Damn Gary's good._

"Well by the looks of everything you sure know what you're doing." She smiled before starting her own dinner. "God, this is so good."

"Thanks. Misty..."

"Jesus!" Ash was cut off by Misty shouting and jumping about a foot in the air.

"What's wrong?" Instead of responding Misty stuck her head under the table to see Pikachu sat at her feet.

"Hello gorgeous, is it you giving me a heart attack?" She laughed.

"Pika!" He responded before climbing up her legs and sitting on her lap.

"Seems Pikachu has taken quite a liking to you." Ash said faking a smile.

"Well I've taken quite a liking to him too." She smiled and kissed the top of his head.

Pikachu smiled blissfully and leaned back into Misty, making himself comfy. Ash threw his head back and sighed, clearly Pikachu had no intention of leaving any time soon.

"Ash? Is something bothering you?"

"Nah, don't worry about it." He said bringing his head forward again. Misty smiled and carried on eating.

Ash watched as Pikachu gazed up at Misty from his spot in her lap, this was not happening again. He needed his alone time.

"I'll be right back." Ash said getting up, an idea forming in his head.

"Okay."

As suddenly as he had left he'd returned and placed a bottle of ketchup on the table. Pikachu pulled his eyes away from Misty and eyed up the bottle on the table.

_Misty or ketchup? _Ash smiled to himself. _Your choice, buddy._

"Pikachu." Without moving the mouse held his little arms out, "Chu..." He tried reaching for the ketchup again.

"Do you want something Pikachu?" Ash asked rubbing his chin.

"Pika." He reached out again, refusing to move from his spot. Misty watched the mouse confused.

"What is it?" She glanced around the table to try to work out what he wanted. "Is it the ketchup?"

"Pika!" He exclaimed happily as Misty picked up the ketchup and handed it to him.

"So Gary tells me you've had him since you were ten."

"Who Pikachu? Yeah I've had him a while." Ash said not paying attention. He couldn't believe how the mouse had Misty wrapped around his finger so easily.

"That's so sweet! You guys must be really close."

"You could say that."

Ash watched as the Pokémon struggled to get into the ketchup. His paws all gripped the bottle and his mouth tried to pull the lid off. Ash had seen this before and knew how it would end.

"No, wait!" He called out but it was too late. Pikachu had pulled the lid off with such force that the bottle flew from his grip, covering Misty in the process. She looked down at her now ketchup covered dress.

"Well that's an improvement." She laughed as ketchup dripped off her face.

"God Misty, I'm so sorry!" Ash jumped out of his chair and over to Misty. He pushed Pikachu off her lap and made an attempt to clean her up.

"Don't worry about it, my fault for giving him the ketchup."

"We need to get you out that dress." _Smooth Ketchum. _

"You're probably right." She said getting up, along with Ash's hopes. "I better get home now."

"You don't have to, you can get cleaned up here. I don't mind." Ash said praying she'd stay.

"I don't want to get ketchup all over your stuff." Misty said walking towards the door.

"You're already leaving a trail." He gestured towards the ground where her ketchup covered footsteps were, "What's a few more stains?"

"Honestly, I'd rather go home and get cleaned up. But thanks anyway."

"Yeah okay." Ash said walking towards the door to see her out. He made sure Misty wasn't looking and gave Pikachu a quick kick.

"Pikachu!" The Pokémon looked up at his trainer angrily who just shrugged in response.

"Thanks for tonight, it's been a memorable evening." Misty smiled and lightly placed her lips on Ash's. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her closer.

"You sure you have to go?" Ash asked, finally pulling away.

"I'm sure." Misty said, detaching herself from Ash's arm. She looked down at his clothes, which were now also covered in ketchup. "Sorry about that." She smiled once last time before leaving.

Ash shut the door and walked over to Pikachu. He bent down so that he was eye level with him.

"Next time you stay away from her, okay?"

"Chu." He replied in defeat.

"Good boy." He scratched the Pokémon's head and went to clean up the remains of dinner.

...

"Stop worrying about it, I've taken care of Pikachu." Gary said.

"What did you do to him?" Ash eyed his friend with uncertainty.

"I swear I've not done anything bad to the thing."

"Alright, as long as I get him back in the same condition he was given to you in."

"He'll be fine." Gary rolled his eyes at Ash. "Now forget about Pikachu and think about that hot date you've got coming over, and for once you're not going to get cock-blocked by a Pokémon."

"That makes me sound even more pathetic coming from you." Ash groaned. _What's with Pikachu recently?_

"What can I say?" Gary grinned as there was a knock at the door. "That will be her." He walked over to the door.

"Evening Misty."

"Hi Gary." She smiled walking inside.

"I'll just leave you alone." He said backing out the door. "You kids have fun." He winked.

"Grow up Gary." Misty rolled her eyes.

"We're just watching a film." Ash backed her up.

"Sure you are." He said before giving Ash a meaningful look and closing the door.

_Okay so we're not just watching a film. _Ash thought as he slipped his hand under Misty's shirt. _But I'm not going to take my time alone with her for granted. _He kissed her neck as his hand moved up until they found her bra clasp.

"Maybe we should go to your bedroom." Misty whispered.

"Okay." Ash grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her towards his room.

When they got to there Misty pinned Ash against the door and pulled his lips to hers. He fumbled around trying to find the door handle, not wanting to break away from her. Finally the door flew open and the pair stumbled into the room. Ash hooked his hands under Misty's legs and picked her off the ground and took her over to the bed. At that exact moment Ash noticed something on his bed.

"What is it?" Misty glanced over her shoulder to see what caused Ash to freeze up.

There on the bed, curled into a ball, was a fast asleep Pikachu.

"Oh he looks so cute."

"Yeah. I could put him in the kitchen if you want."

"No, let the little guy sleep." Misty said unhooking her legs from around Ash. "I should probably get some sleep too, I've got to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, okay." Ash sighed, of course she had to go home. The pair crept out the room so they didn't disturb the sleeping Pokémon and towards the door.

"I'll see you around Ash." Misty said giving him a quick kiss and walking out.

_Good plan Gary. _Ash leant his head against the now closed door and sighed.

...

_This is going well, tonight it's going to happen. _Ash thought to himself as he lowered Misty onto his bed, all that stood in his way was underwear. _Finally we've got a night of peace, too much peace._

Since they met, Ash had never managed to drag Pikachu away from Misty for more than half an hour, where was he? Why wasn't he after her? _Stop worrying about that and focus on Misty._ The sound of scratching filled his room. _You've got to be shitting me._

"What's that?" Misty asked, pulling away.

"Nothing, just hearing things." Ash said leaning down to kiss Misty again.

"Chu." A pathetic little voice came from the other side of the door and the scratching continued.

"Is that Pikachu?" Misty asked getting off the bed. Ash dropped his head onto his pillow.

"Jesus." He mumbled into the pillow as Misty went to the door to let the mouse in.

"Pika." He said lifting his arms up into the air when Misty opened the door, she smiled and picked him up.

"Did you get locked out?" Misty asked walking over to the bed. "Poor little thing." She placed Pikachu down on the bed and sat down next to him.

Once again Pikachu had ruined his night. _'He's just jealous.' Gary had said the other night. Jealous of what? Of me being with Misty instead of him or of Misty being with me instead of... _Ash groaned, not letting his mind go to that place again.

Pikachu nudged his trainer to get his face out the pillows. Ash reluctantly lifted his head to see the mouse laying next to him, therefore in-between him and Misty.

"He just wants to be with you." Misty smiled, "Not that I can blame him."

"He's not here for me, believe me." Ash muttered, not even registering the compliment.

"What was that?" Misty asked as she reached down onto the floor for some clothes.

"Nothing." Ash sighed. _And she bails again._

Misty put on Ash's shirt that she'd grabbed off the floor and then lay down on the bed. Pikachu snuggled into Misty and the pair soon fell asleep.

Ash smiled slightly as he watched them. _Least she stayed the night._

...

_Tonight I know where Pikachu is, I've put him in the kitchen. _Ash thought as Misty positioned herself on top of him. _There will be no interruptions tonight. _

"Bedroom." Ash practically instructed before Misty could take it any further.

"Bossy." Misty giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, now come on." He said trying to get out from underneath Misty.

"Okay, someone's a little eager." Misty said getting off him allowing him to move. "I'm just going to grab a drink." _Shit, the kitchen. If she goes in there Pikachu will never let her go._

"No!" Ash called out causing Misty to jump, "What I mean is, why don't you go to my room and I'll get you a drink."

"Okay then." She smiled and walked off. Once she was safely in the bedroom Ash ran into the kitchen. He looked around only to see an empty room. _Fuck! He's escaped._

"Pikachu?" He waited for the mouse's response but nothing came. "Pikachu? Where are you?" Ash dropped to his knees to continue the search. After crawling round for a while he noticed the little yellow Pokémon under the table with his arms folded.

"Come on Pikachu, don't sulk. I need some time with just Misty."

"Pika." The Pokémon replied looking away from his trainer.

"Just come out from under there." He reached his hand out and Pikachu backed further away from him. "Fine, stay and sulk there forever. See if I care."

Ash dragged himself up and got a drink for Misty. He walked out the door and came to stop, feeling guilty for how he was treating Pikachu recently. He looked back round to see Pikachu stood in the middle of the kitchen, ears dropped and eyes watery.

"It's only for tonight, tomorrow you can have full access to the whole house. And Misty will still be here so you can play with her all day." Pikachu didn't respond and just continued to stare Ash down, he could feel himself caving. "Maybe I could..."

"Ash." Misty's sultry voice floated in from the bedroom, making his mind up.

"Sorry buddy." Ash said shutting the door and running off to his bedroom. _Nothing is getting in my way tonight._

...

Ash woke up as he felt something soft in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw Misty sleeping, he smiled to himself as images of a couple of hours ago filled his mind. However, the soft thing he could feel was not Misty.

He propped himself up onto his elbow and sleeping on the other side of Misty was Pikachu.

"How are you doing this?" He mumbled to himself quietly, without waking the other two in his bed.

He'd shut the kitchen door, he'd shut the bedroom door and yet somehow the Pokémon had managed to get in here and snuggle up to Misty.

Ash smiled slightly. Pikachu didn't usually take to new people this well so it did make his life easier that he was happy with Misty around.

But as much as he loved Pikachu, they needed a system, he couldn't have him interrupting all the time.

Ash lay back down and his eyes started to drop. He'd worry about Pikachu and his great escape in the morning.

_You may like her, buddy. _Ash thought pulling Misty into him while they slept. _But she's all mine._

...


End file.
